


The First Dance

by Kivea



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Day 5: Marriage/IntimacyIt was a day that they had all long since been preparing for. Ever since announcing the pair announced their engagement, so much of their life seemed to have been taken up by preparations for the wedding day. At last, it was here.Or: Kyle and Craig are groomsmen at Kenny and Tweek's wedding, and Kyle is completely infatuated for the whole day with his handsome boyfriend.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Nichole Daniels/Stan Marsh (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Cryle Week 2020





	The First Dance

It was a day that they had all long since been preparing for. Ever since announcing the pair announced their engagement, so much of their life seemed to have been taken up by preparations for the wedding day. At last, it was here. 

Kyle stood in front of the mirror that was in the bridal suit of the hotel they were getting ready in, fixing the sleeves of his shirt before he put his blazer on. He was thankful that the waistcoat and tie combination that had been picked out was green; it suited him a lot more than lilac would’ve done. The other three were in the bathroom, and it was his brief moment of peace before the chaos began.

“Dude, I think Kenny’s having a meltdown.” 

Kyle looked up with wide eyes at his best friend’s words. “What?” 

Stan had this sheepish look on his face, grimacing as he rubbed the back of his head. His waistcoat hung loose on his frame, not buttoned yet, sleeves open instead of secured with the cufflinks that they had to match. “Cartman-!” 

“Oh my god.” 

“It’s not that bad, let me finish.” 

Kyle planed his hands on his hips and waited. 

“Cartman just…asked him if he was ready to give up his carefree life, and Kenny was all like, yeah I’m pretty sure, and then Cartman said you’ve gotta be one hundred percent seriously, and-!” 

“Not that bad?!” 

“-And then Kenny started to panic, and now I think he’s having a meltdown.” 

Kyle glowered. “It’s his wedding day, and you’re telling me Cartman still can’t keep his _fat fucking mouth_ -!” 

“See, this is why I waited to tell you, because I knew you’d be mad.” 

“Of course I’m mad!” Kyle threw his hands in the air. “Let me go talk to him.” 

“No.” 

“No?!” 

Stan stood firm on that one. “You’re like, the closest to being ready out of any of us. You need to go find Karen.” 

Kyle huffed out, but didn’t complain. Karen would probably be the best person to handle this situation at least. “What about you and Cartman?” 

“Cartman’s doing his apology thing now, you know the one.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“I’ll…supervise.” 

“Try to finish getting ready, too.” 

Stan sighed, but accepted it. 

Kenny and Tweek had been engaged barely a year. As soon as the question was popped the date was planned and the preparations began. Kyle, Stan, and Cartman had been by Kenny’s side every step of the way. He had his emotional support from Stan and his sister, while Kyle and Cartman helped them negotiate their way through the planning stage. 

It had felt so long, yet like no time at all, and so perfect, that he wanted to punch Cartman in the face to deciding to _now_ of all times ask these sorts of questions. 

Karen was easy enough to find. She was in the lobby downstairs, having got ready in a spare room that they weren’t using. She looked up with a soft smile as he approached, all sweetness and light despite the dark colours she sometimes wore. On this occasion, she wore the same colour pear green that the rest of Kenny’s groomsman wore. 

“Hey,” she greeted. “Are you guys nearly ready?” 

“He’s having a meltdown.” 

The sweetness made way for a firm nod. “I’ll follow you.” 

By the time they got back to the room Kenny was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, pressed white trousers on but other than that no closer to being ready. Karen rushed to his side, cooing softly as she forced him to open up and talk to her about his nerves. An expert in bringing Kenny back up when he was having a low. 

Kyle found Cartman sulking in the corner, Stan by his side. 

“What the fuck?” Kyle hissed as he approached, trying to keep his anger to a reasonable level so not to upset Kenny further. 

“I was trying to be supportive!” Cartman defended with a scowl. “I just asked if he was ready, I didn’t expect him to say _no_.” 

“He didn’t say no,” Stan corrected. “He just got stressed.” 

“Sure fuckin’ looks like a no.” 

Kyle scoffed. “Asshole.” 

“Look, let’s just – get through the rest of the day, yeah?” Stan brought the attention to himself. “I get that your heart was…in the right place, Cartman, but maybe no more probing questions while he’s getting ready. Or, y’know, until way after their honeymoon.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

“Are you calm?” Stan asked. 

Kyle resisted the urge to bite his head off. “I’m calm  _ enough _ .” 

“You don’t look calm. I know you don’t like it when I ask-!” 

“So I don’t know why you’re asking.” 

Cartman sniggered. 

Stan let out another tired, worn sigh. “Just…do me a favour, and can you two not fight today?” 

“We can spend one day without fighting,” Kyle assured. “We do have days where we don’t fight.” 

Stan gave him a disbelieving look. 

“What? We do,” Kyle nudged the brunette who was sat down. “Tell him.” 

“But Kyle, I promised I wouldn’t lie.” 

The redhead glared. 

“See, that?” Stan pointed at Cartman. “That’s the kind of shit that ends up with you fighting.” 

Cartman bowed his head in petulant shame. 

“Don’t rise to his barbs, you’re better than that.” 

Kyle wanted to argue that he really wasn’t, but decided against it. 

Karen interrupted them with a wide smile. “We’re all better! Kenny’s just putting on the rest of his suit now.” 

“How long do we have?” 

She pulled her phone out of the chain purse round her shoulder. “About…half an hour? Twenty minutes?” 

“Alright. Come on, we need to finish getting ready too.” 

“I’ll help however I can!” 

She was helpful, tying Cartman’s tie for him while Kyle sorted out Stan’s cufflinks, before they swapped places and she brushed off Stan’s suit jacket of any marks while Kyle helped Cartman. 

They were nearly ready to go when the bathroom door opened, and the man of the hour stepped into the main room. 

Blue eyes sparkled with a shaky, gap-toothed smile as he asked: “How do I look?” 

Karen had thrown herself at him in a tight hug within seconds. 

Stan assured him he looked good while Kyle and Cartman stood back and watched, both giving their approval when Kenny looked for it. 

“You look amazing, dude.” 

“Like the fancy bride you were born to be.” 

Kenny did a twirl and curtsy at Cartman’s compliment, white suit complimenting him perfectly. “I tried. I am feeling…a little nervous still, honestly.” 

“I think that’s normal,” Stan said, patting the man on the shoulder. “Do you need anything?” 

“Can I…have a glass of whiskey?” 

They all turned to Kyle. 

“What?” 

Karen spoke sweetly in a way none of them could deny. “You’re ready to go, right? I can finish getting these three polished up. Would you go down and get a glass?” 

“Can I have one?” 

Kyle shot Cartman a look. 

“Please?” 

“Fine,” he looked to the others. “Any other requests?” 

Thankfully it was just the two of them. 

He headed back downstairs to the lobby, being directed to the bar and getting two glasses to be put on the tab of the room. He glanced at his watch on the way back up, swearing low as he realised how quickly they’d have to drink before they left. 

He nearly barrelled straight into someone else after turning a corner too quickly. 

“Shit I’m – oh!” he looked up into grey eyes, smile forming on his face. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Craig Tucker greeted back. “You nearly ready?” 

The man stood tall, dressed in the outfits that had been picked out for Tweek’s side. That lilac sure did look better on Craig that it would’ve done on Kyle, though that was no surprise. Kyle thought there was a lot of colours and clothes that Craig pulled off well. 

“Yeah, I am, I’m just,” he raised the two glasses. “Getting the pre-wedding refreshments.” 

A thick brow raised. “Are you drinking already?” 

“Kenny’s freaking out.” 

“What?” Craig’s voice turned heated. “What the fuck do you mean Kenny’s freaking out? He’s due out there in like ten minutes!” 

“I know, I know, he’ll be ready. It’s just pre-wedding nerves, y’know? It’s normal.” 

“Craig?” a voice called from down the hall, one that Kyle knew to be Token. “You ready, man?” 

The dark haired man huffed out. “I swear to fuck, Broflovski, I better see you walking down that isle with your fucking asshole friends in ten minutes, or I will have your head.” 

“You will, I promise.” 

Craig ducked forward, sealing the promise with a kiss, before he began to head towards where Token had called him. Kyle watched him leave, smile back on his face, completely distracted from what it was he was doing. 

That was probably his favourite thing to come out of Kenny dating Tweek. It lead to him dating someone too. 

“Kyle?” 

He spun round, seeing Stan standing at the other end of the corridor. 

“You got them?” 

“Yep! Sorry!” 

The next ten minutes were a bit of a blur. Kenny and Cartman knocked back their drinks together, wide smiles that seemed to settle the mood greatly. It was the boost that the blonde needed to get his head on straight, all five of them standing close as Kenny expressed how thankful he was, and how he was ready. Absolutely, with no uncertainty. 

They all stepped closer, Karen giving him a tight huh, Cartman on his other side to do the same, with Kyle and Stan opposite him to reach out for solid pats on the shoulders and a fist bump to the chest. 

“I’m ready. Let’s go.” 

They were directed to where they needed to stand, the ceremony held in one of the hotel’s reception rooms. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman stood at the front, the three whispering between themselves as they reminded which order they would be walking down in as the equivalent of bridesmaids. 

They turned to look at the man of the hour; arm linked with his sister’s, who gave a firm nod. The official opened the doors, and Stan stepped through first, leading the way for the rest of them. 

Kyle took in a lot over a few seconds. The sweetly decorated room, the rows of their friends either side, the alter at the front with the staff and with Tweek, who turned to look at them as they entered, wide hazel eyes full of something that wasn’t quite fear. Once his eyes landed on the person standing next to Tweek, he found it difficult to look away, despite the fact he’d seen the man not ten minutes ago. 

Their eyes met and Craig’s lips twitched upwards, his brow softening out. Kyle didn’t even try stop his own smile from forming as he fully took in how handsome the man looked in his pressed black suit and floral lilac tie. 

He managed to pull his eyes away long enough to position himself next to Stan, Cartman moving to his other side. He looked over as Karen dropped Kenny off at the alter next to  Tweek before she got into position. 

From where he was, he couldn’t see his boyfriend, and he thought that was probably a good thing, given how distracting he could be. Instead he turned his attention to the person leading the ceremony, and to the two grooms that were standing there, badly hidden smiles on their faces, hands clasped between them. 

\--

After the ceremony, Kyle was subjected to a handful of photos. He was thankful that at least Tweek wasn’t too fond of them, quick to put a stop to it once he got tired of it. He grumbled as they began to be whisked out towards the room where their meal was sat up, leaning into Kyle as he spoke. 

“I fucking hate photos,” he muttered. “I tried to convince mom to drop it, but she wouldn’t!” 

Kyle chuckled. “At least they’re over. For now.” 

“Ugh,” Tweek grimaced. “For now.” 

The grooms were stationed at the head table with their best men and Kenny’s siblings, Karen and Cartman sat next to Kenny, with Craig and Kevin on Tweek’s side. The rest of the groomsmen were the table right next door, and once Kyle was seated he looked across to his right where the bridal table was, seeing Craig laugh at something that Kevin had said to him. 

“Kyle.” 

He snapped his head to Stan. “What?” 

His best friend had a smirk on his face, single brow raised. “You can go over and say hello.” 

“I know,” he flushed as he looked back to the table. “But I can wait. They’ll be letting the rest of the guests in, everyone will want to go speak to Kenny and Tweek. Half an hour won’t kill me.” 

“Uh huh. Sure it won’t.” 

It would totally kill him. 

Half an hour later, and he still hadn’t said anything to his own boyfriend. Instead he was sat at the table with Stan, Clyde and Token, joined by four of their other friends on the opposite side. He could only be thankful to  Tweek that there would be no speeches from any fathers or best men at the end of dinner. The blonde had been very vocal about his feelings on embarrassing speeches. 

He knew that Craig had threatened it, on the stag party they had all had, wicked smirk on his face as he suggested maybe he should prepare one anyway, just in case Tweek changed his mind on the day. Tweek had practically started foaming at the mouth at the very idea of it. 

He watched as the meals were taken away, Craig standing and patting Tweek on the shoulder, and whatever he said to the blonde had the usually pale face red with fury. He laughed, shaking his head, before he moved around the table. 

Kyle tried not to feel too excited when the grey eyes settled on him and the tall man started to walk in their direction. He hoped it didn’t show on his face. 

“What did you say to him?” 

Craig rolled his eyes at the question. “I said I was gonna go get the microphone for the speeches.” 

Clyde sniggered from his space at the table. “Dude, he’s gonna kill you.” 

“Don’t worry, I'm not actually doing one. Fuck, I’m glad I don’t have to.” 

“You’re not known for being eloquent,” Kyle noted. Craig glared down at him, though it was ruined by the twitch of a smile at the corners of his lips. 

“I’m not here for long,” Craig admitted. “I do actually have to get a microphone. I’m not making a speech, but Kenny is.” 

Clyde  _ howled.  _

“That’s mean,” Stan said, though there was a grin on his face. “Does Tweek know?” 

“Nah, I haven’t told him. I think it’ll be pretty short. Then they’ll have their first dance.” 

Butters cooed from Stan’s other side. “Golly, that’ll be cute!” 

“Yeah,” Craig shrugged it off, not quite looking at any of them. “Cute.” 

“Are you gonna dance?” Clyde pressed, shoving his arm against Craig’s waist repeatedly. “Huh? Huh?” 

“Fuck off.” 

But it was a question. A question that, unfortunately, sort of involved Kyle. A question that Kenny had posed to him when he was shown the song choice, baby blues wide and hopeful as he asked:  _ you’ll come up and dance, right? I don’t want us to be on our own for the whole song.  _

It was something he couldn’t quite answer then, and something he couldn’t quite answer now. Because he didn’t want to say no. He knew he wouldn’t say no. 

Craig squeezed his shoulder before disappearing to go find the microphone, leaving Kyle with a muddled brain as he listened to the rest of his table chatter away. 

“You alright?” 

He looked to Stan, who spoke quietly. 

“You don’t have to dance, you know.” 

“I know,” Kyle confirmed. “I know I don’t.” 

“Kenny asked, but it’s not gonna be like, the end of the world…” 

“I know.” 

But… 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Tweek giving a horrified squawk, and they all turned to see Kenny standing next to him, cheeky grin on his face as he took the microphone from Craig, who took his seat once again. 

Grey eyes locked with Kyle’s, smirk on the attractive face, before all eyes were on Kenny. 

It was cute, and to the point. A quick thank you to the room, to those who could attend, and to their groomsmen for helping so much, both before and after. A few heartfelt, soppy words to Tweek, who looked torn between being pissed off that Kenny dared make a speech, and love-struck that Kenny decided to make a speech. 

He finished it with a joke about everyone getting to witness them awkwardly shuffle around the dancefloor for four minutes, and that he fucking hoped people didn’t ditch them to do it on their own, before putting the microphone down and holding a hand out to Tweek. 

The other blonde accepted it with an eye roll and allowed himself to be escorted to the dancefloor set up in front of the bridal table. 

It was sweet, watching the pair of them slow dance together. Something he’d seen in the last year of high school, before they’d even started dating, when the spark was just starting to be lit. The first sign that any of them really considered it a possibility. 

They knocked their foreheads together, and Kenny mumbled something unintelligible that made Tweek snort with laughter. It looked like Kenny had started to sing the words. 

The softness of the moment was indescribable. 

Their siblings were the first to join them, Kevin and Karen laughing together as they started dancing to the slow song. A few others stepped up at the sign, Stan excusing himself to go find Nichole. Kyle jumped out his seat as Cartman clattered down in the vacant spot. 

“Wha-?” 

“I’m not sitting at that table on my own,” he huffed out. 

“On your…” 

Kyle trailed off as he noticed that all six seats were vacant. He spun round to see his boyfriend standing behind him silent. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat once their eyes met. 

Craig cleared his throat, stretching out a hand towards Kyle. The redhead felt his heart begin to speed up as he realised that this was the moment he’d been dreading, focused only on the hand presented as the man above asked him the question. 

“Do you wanna dance?” 

He forced his eyes up, to find Craig wasn’t quite looking at him either. He smiled at that as he reached out and took the hand offered. “Sure. That’d be nice.” 

He followed Craig to the dance floor, waiting to be prompted before he did anything. He was thankful that at least Craig wasn’t put off by his uncertainty as the man reached out and put has hands on Kyle’s waist, prompting him to move. 

He rested his hands on Craig’s shoulders, gaze focused on his collar. “Sorry I’m…not used to dancing.” 

“It’s alright. You don’t have to.” 

“I know,” he searched for the words he wanted to say. “But I want to.” 

“You look nice.” 

Kyle looked up, wide eyes settling on a pink face. “Huh?” 

“You look nice. Like, dressed up. It suits you, the colour,” Craig scowled at himself and clucked his tongue. “Shit.” 

He chuckled low. He was glad he wasn’t the only one who was a little uncomfortable. “Thanks, you look pretty nice too. Handsome, almost.” 

“Thanks.” 

“What are you being so nervous about?” 

“Nothing, it’s just a high-stress day,” Craig shrugged it off. “I’ve been trying to keep Tweek calm, and stop his dad from saying anything dumb, and that’s not an easy thing. And then you walked down the isle, and that was – yeah. You looked good.” 

Kyle narrowed his eyes, heart picking up speed as his brain took Craig’s words and ran round in circles. “I…looked good?” 

“Walking down the isle. It was nice. In a totally normal way.” 

He bit down on his tongue to stop the smile breaking forth. His heart was still racing, but there was a warmth in his chest blooming that he couldn’t deny. “Really?” 

“Yes – stop being an asshole.” 

He failed at stopping his smile. Instead it spread cheek to cheek. “Hopefully I get a chance to see you walk down an isle one day too. Then we’ll be even.” 

The shade of red that took over Craig’s face could only be described as adorable. 

He chuckled. “Chill out. It’s nice to know I’m not the only one who…thought it was nice.” 

Craig finally relaxed into the dance with the ghost of a smile on his face. “Yeah. Me too.” 

“I’d like this song to be over,” Kyle admitted. “Because dancing with you is nice and all, but I’m so bad at it, and I hate that people can see us.” 

He got laughed at for his troubles. “Sure thing, babe. I feel like you deserve a break.” 

“Just…” 

Craig raised a brow and waited for him to continue. 

He leant up, using the  hands on Craig’s shoulders to pull the other man in. They stopped moving as they kissed, the music around them filling his ears as the soft meeting of lips infected his mind. It was the kind of feeling that he didn’t think he could ever get tired of. The kind of feeling that he wanted to share with this person for a very, very long time. 

“I love you.” 

He spoke softly, words ghosting across Craig’s face, who gave a lopsided smile in return. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This HAS to be the fucking most ROMANCe thing I have ever written. 
> 
> Yet the thing I love the most is how I write Kyle and Cartman's friendship.


End file.
